Lost and Found
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: What if Sylar saw something prevented him from killing Elle. Instead he left her alone on the beach. What would happen if Elle came to live with the Bennets?
1. Abandoned

Elle Bishop appeared on the beach. Gabriel Gray also known as Sylar was already there.

"What was that?" Elle asked

"Hiro Nakamura." Sylar answered,

"Long day." Elle said as she limped over to him.

"Was Bennet lying in there?" Sylar asked.

Elle opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Elle?" Sylar asked.

"You know what I can't lie to you anymore. The Petrellis aren't your parents. Your father is Samson Gray a taxidermist, he killed your mother." Elle explained.

"Elle, I'm feeling the urge to kill you right now." Sylar said. "We're all just damaged goods after all."

"What?" Elle asked in fear.

"Don't worry I'm not going to because while I may not be against murder, I am against abortion." Sylar said. "Especially when it's my own."

"Gabriel, what are you talking about? Are saying I'm…" She asked. She then realized that Sylar's power could allow him to see humans' any abnormalities in the human body.

"Pregnant? Yes. Turns out one of your eggs was fertilized." Sylar said. "But I am leaving you. Don't follow me."

"You can't just leave me here pregnant with barely any clothes." Elle said in confusion. Her current state of dress was nothing but Sylar's shirt. She didn't even have any shoes.

"Watch me." Sylar said as he began to walk away. He was already carrying her phone and she left her wallet back at Stephen Canfield's which she had no idea how far away from they were. "I have some unfinished business with Arthur to deal with. If you know what's good for both you and your baby, you'll go the other way."

"This is your baby too!" Elle yelled. "Are you really going to do what your father did to you?"

"There may come a day when I'm willing to forgive you." Sylar said. "A lot would have to change. I probably wouldn't be a very good father anyway. That's why staying away from me right now would be your best bet."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Elle asked.

"I honestly don't care." Sylar said as he teleported away. He had copied Hiro's ability.

Elle began walking down the road barefoot, the leg still hurt from being shot. She supposed a hospital would be a good place to stop. Luckily she managed to hitchhike there.

After the infection was treated, and she had gotten some clothes and shoes from the lost and found bin, she wondered where she would go. She couldn't just live in the hospital. She couldn't afford to be there. Pinehurst didn't offer any sort of health insurance and she wouldn't be able to access the money her father left her. She had to call somebody. She knew there was only one person she could call. She took the phone dialed the number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

Okay so I know that some of this may seem a little strange. First I don't know how long it takes an egg to fertilize. I needed a reason for Sylar to keep Elle alive. I got the idea that Sylar would be able to see that she was pregnant from when he saw Charlie's anyeurism. So any guesses to who's on the phone? Calling Pinehurst would be a bad idea with Sylar on his way to take Arthur down and Peter on his way to take the whole company down.


	2. The Call and The Plan

Elle took the phone dialed the number.

"Hello" The voice on the other end said.

"Noah, it's me. Don't hang up." Elle said. "Gabriel betrayed me. I told him everything and he left but he didn't kill me. He took everything but the clothes I was wearing but he didn't kill me"

"Why didn't he kill you?" Bennet asked. "And how do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Do I need to get a doctor on the line. I'm in the hospital because of you." Elle said. "This sounds kind of crazy because we only had sex a few hours ago but he said I was pregnant."

"We're not completely sure how his original ability works." Bennet said. "He may be able to see that. I still don't understand why you're calling me though. You seem to have severed all ties with the Company."

"I didn't know who else to call." Elle said. "Gabriel's going to Pinehurst to kill Arthur so I don't want to be there. Also I need you to get me out of the hospital. You're the closest thing to family that I have."

"Where are you?" Bennet asked.

"I think I'm in Florida. Clearwater." Elle said.

"When Hiro gets back with Claire I need to ask him why he transported you across the country." Bennet said. "Okay well here's how this is going to happen. I don't trust you to live on your own so I will be keeping as close of an eye on you as possible."

"What do you mean?" Elle asked. "And where's Claire?"

"You will be living with me and my family until Claire goes to college and then you will be with her." Bennet said. "I'm sure the Company could pull some strings to get you in. Claire will be your roommate. As for Claire's location, Hiro has taken her to the past."

"College?" Elle asked.

"I know your father didn't exactly give you the best education, actually he probably gave you the worst possible education. By keeping you out of school, he made you what you are. We need to make it so aren't like that anymore. Angela fired you because she didn't think that you would make a good agent because of your condition." Bennet explained.

"Wouldn't therapy be a better option?" Elle asked.

"Come on Elle, we both know that you would probably end up frying your therapist." Bennet said. "I know Claire's not the qualified person for this but she can't be hurt or even feel pain. Also in a few weeks, we're going to have to see if what Sylar said was true." Bennet said. "I would recommend that you get an abortion but I that is not my decision."

"No." Elle said. She couldn't put herself through that even if the baby was Sylar's.

"I figured you would say that." Bennet said. "Just stay at the hospital and I'll be there as soon as I can. You must have a TV in your room."

Elle then heard Bennet hang up the phone. She sat in her room for a few hours, watching shows and movie that she really didn't care about. She then turned to the news. There was some stuff about the economy and President Obama. She remembered the Company's plan to have Nathan become President. He was supposed to run against Obama, next term. She didn't know why they were so obsessed with him becoming president. She never really liked any of the Petrellis, except Peter who displayed independence and wasn't puppet like Nathan.

A few minutes after hanging up, Noah Bennet selected the number and called it.

"Morton Plant Hospital." A woman answered the phone.

"Yes, I was wondering if there was an Elle Bishop at your hospital. She's my niece." Bennet said.

"Yes sir, Elle checked an hour ago." The receptionist said.

"And was anyone with her by any chance?" Bennet asked.

"No she came on her own. Her leg had a nasty infection." The receptionist said. "But it's been treated she'll recover."

"Thank you, that's all I need to know. I have to fly from California so I won't be there to pick her up in a few hours." Bennet said as he hung up. He then dialed Angela.

"What do you need?" Angela asked.

"We have a bit of a situation." Bennet said. "Sylar and Elle had a bit of a falling out after Hiro transported them to Florida. A break-up if you will."

"I fail to see how this is of any significance." Angela said.

"Well she called me from the hospital and asked me to pick her up." Bennet said.

"I hope you said no." Angela said. "She's nothing but a liability."

"Excuse me for showing a little compassion. She's been manipulated her whole life. Manipulated by her father, manipulated by me, manipulated by Arthur and now manipulated by to mention, she started to lose control of her powers after you let go." Bennet explained "And there's one other thing."

"And what is that?" Angela asked.

"Apparently she's pregnant. At least that's what she's telling me Sylar's reason for keeping her alive was." Bennet answered. "I'm thinking that I might be able to keep her under control by having her stay with my family."

"Fine but you will be completely responsible for her." Angela said "And take Matt Parkman with you just in case this thing turns out to be a trap."

"There is one more thing I need to request from you." Bennet said.

"And what is that?" Angela asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"I want to send her to NYU to be Claire's roommate." Bennet said. "Of course she would need some records created. Micah Sanders would be helpful for that task."

The Company had recently setup Micah in a way similar to they had with Molly Walker.

"If your idea self-destructs, you'll be the one going down in flames, Noah. Do you understand that?" Angela said.

"I am fully aware of the consequences." Bennet said.

"Your plane will be leaving in 30 minutes." Angela said.

So I don't remembering it ever being mentioned where Hiro transported them. Logically he could have transported them to any beach. The idea of having Noah pick her up makes perfect sense, as he is trying to do what he thinks is best for her. And if you're reading this, please review. I only got one review for the first chapter.


	3. Claire

After several hours of bad television, a nurse walked into Elle's room.

"Ms. Bishop, you're uncle is here." She said.

Elle walked to the waiting room and saw Bennet and Mark Parkman standing there.

"Hey Uncle Noah." She said as she hugged him. Noah glared at her and she whispered. "You're the one who said you were my uncle."

While Noah was filling out release info, Elle looked over to Matt.

"So Detective Parkman, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Apparently Angela wanted me to come along." Matt said.

"So I see that Mama Petrelli still doesn't trust me." Elle said with a smile. "Well I have no reason to lie. I really do have nowhere to go. Go ahead, make me tell the truth, it will be the same."

"So are you really pregnant?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. All I have is the word of a serial killer that knows how things work." Elle said as Bennet finished at the counter. "So how are things going with that girlfriend of yours?"

"I found out that without her ability she has cerebral palsy. Do you know what that is?" Matt said.

"Yes I know what that is." Elle said. "The company has been watching her just like everyone else. They thought it was strange that a high school student that could barely walk won a national running title."

"Time to go." Bennet said.

The three of them sat in the car and drove to Odessa to talk to Angela.

Before anyone could say anything, Claire Bennet appeared in the middle of the room.

"Claire, where's Hiro?" Angela asked.

"I think he's still in the past. Arthur took his ability and the catalyst." Claire said. "What is Elle doing here?"

"It looks like we're going to be roomies, cheerleader." Elle said.

"What?" Claire asked looking at her adoptive father.

"We can discuss that later." Angela said. "Right now we need to worry about how to stop Arthur."

"Well Sylar was going to go to Pinehearst to try to kill him." Elle said.

"That could be extremely dangerous." Angela said. "If Sylar had Arthur's ability he would be nearly unstoppable."

"I don't think he necessary wants to kill Arthur for his ability." Elle said. "I think he just wants to kill him so he can't come back. He's really upset that he was lied to."

"Yes he'll be coming here for me after he is done with Arthur." Angela said. "Right now, I think that it's best that we regroup."

Everyone split up with Claire, Bennet and Elle going one way.

"Okay now, it's time to talk." Claire said.

"Alright, let me start by saying that you were right, Claire. I should have never gone to Pinehearts. Then I wouldn't have gotten my heart broken." Elle said.

"What happened between you and Sylar?" Claire asked with a touch of concern.

"He left me!" Elle cried. "I gave myself to him and he left me!"

"Well you did lie to him." Bennet said.

"You lied to him too!" Elle said with tears running down her face. Suddenly a shot of electricity fired out at Bennet and Claire stepped in the way. "Okay I didn't mean to do that."

"Someone's gotta teach you how to control you're powers when your emotions rise." Bennet said as Claire regenerated and got off the ground. "Anyway, Claire, Elle is going to be staying with us because I don't trust her on her own. And when you go to college, the two of you will be roommates."

"You can't be serious." Claire said.

"I'm completely serious." Bennet said. "You're the person that can best deal with Elle and you can also help her control her powers by absorbing her electricity."

"I don't have any choice, do I?" Claire asked as she looked at the two of them. "Fine. I'll do it."

"So it looks like we're all in agreement." Elle said. "Why don't you take me to my new home?"

"The first thing you need to do is talk to Sandra." Bennet said.

"Okay I wasn't in my right mind when that that happened." Elle said.

"Have you ever been in your right mind?" Claire asked.

"I was in even less of my right mind then." Elle corrected. "You know if we're going to be friends, you really should keep those kinds of comments to yourself."

"It will probably take away for us to be friends." Claire said. "You already turned down my friendship and broke my trust."

"Claire, I made a bad decision. You can't tell me you've never made a bad decision. Like going to homecoming and almost getting yourself killed." Elle said.

"That wasn't a bad decision. If I hadn't gone, I never would have met Peter." Claire said.

"Girls, can you please hold the bickering until we get home?" Bennet said as he turned to the backseat. "Elle you need to stop acting like a teenager, you're 24 years old."

"Well maybe if Daddy had tortured me during my childhood, I wouldn't be like this." Elle snapped.

"I'm not arguing with that but that's one of the problems we're trying to fix." Bennet said.

"You know another reason that I hate Sylar. It's because he killed my father. I wanted to be the one to do that." She said.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Elle." Claire said, attempting to sound comforting. "We all hate Sylar. I don't think there's a person on the planet who likes him right now."

"Should I tell her?" Bennet asked Elle

"Tell me what?" Claire asked.

"She's going to find out anyway." Elle said.

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Claire said.

"Okay, I think I might be pregnant." Elle said.

"How?" Claire asked.

"I slept with Sylar." Elle said, almost as if she was ashamed. "He told me I was pregnant. There's not a test in the world that prove or disprove his statement. According to him, I am carrying his baby."

So it looks like Claire and Elle are hitting it off well.


	4. Elle's Life

"Okay, I think I might be pregnant." Elle said.

"How?" Claire asked.

"I slept with Sylar." Elle said, almost as if she was ashamed. "He told me I was pregnant. There's not a test in the world that prove or disprove his statement. According to him, I am carrying his baby."

"You did that with him?" Claire said. "First let me say eww. Second how could you do that?"

"Have you ever been in love, Claire?" Elle said. "Because if you haven't, don't judge me. I know it was a stupid thing to do. But people do those kinds of things when they are in love. I was hoping to undo the damage that I had done him."

"What did you do to him?" Claire asked.

"He's the way he is because of me." Elle said. "I met him 6 months before your homecoming. He had just killed his first victim and the Company was onto him. Except, he felt guilty for killing and was going to hang himself. I got there just in time to save him but I was on assignment. That was when I first fell for him."

She stared at Bennet. "Then someone reminded me of my orders. I was supposed to allow him to kill someone, so I brought someone over and made him jealous to the point where he murdered the person." She finished.

"How could you do that? You're the reason that I can't feel pain anymore!" Claire said.

"Claire I don't expect you to forgive me." Elle said. "There's something else I wanted to tell you. During the eclipse after we slept together, we were going to run away together maybe get married. We both wanted to put our sins behind us and leave."

"What made you stop?" Claire asked.

"I think someone in this car can answer that better than I can." Elle said.

"Elle, I would like to remind you that I am offering you a place to stay." Bennet said. "Please stop trying to turn my daughter against me."

Elle realized what he meant. She actually hadn't been trying to turn Claire against him. She was just trying to get Claire to forgive her. "Okay let me say this in a different way." She said. "What I'm trying to say is I'm the most messed-up person on the face of the earth. I've killed people, I've created a monster, I've stolen, I've slept with people to get what I want. Probably the only thing I haven't done is cheated and I've helped people do that. I've even broken the trust of everyone who I've tried to get close to."

"Okay that's a lot to take in." Claire said. She was clearly shocked with what she had been told. As much as she wanted to be mad at Elle, she couldn't find it in her power.

"All I'm asking from you Claire is to give me one more, despite the fact that I don't deserve it." Elle said, looking down.

"I guess I could try." Claire murmured

Elle yawned. "I need to sleep." She was met by stares. "What? I spent 2 hours running for my life, watched the person I love die, got teleported across the country, got broken up with, went to the hospital, waited there for a few hours, and now I'm heading to California. I'm exhausted."

"You could've slept in the hospital." Claire said.

"I'm not comfortable with that. I don't like hospitals." Elle said. The company beds were just like hospital beds. She was experimented on "All of that brings back bad memories. The only reason I went in the first place was to make sure my leg wasn't severely damaged. Oh by the way I'm going to need a prescription for that."

"Yes I know." Bennet said. "We're going to stop at the pharmacy when we get to Costa Verde."

Elle didn't respond. She had lied down on Claire's lap and fallen asleep. Claire was smiling which made him smile. Maybe there was some hope for a friendship between the two.

Elle woke up a few hours later. She was no longer in Bennet's car. Instead she was in a bed. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Guest bedroom." Claire said as Elle turned to her. "We were going to take you shopping but you were out cold."

"So this is real. I'm really staying here." Elle said.

"Yeah you are." Claire said. "I'll be watching you."

"Claire, I don't want to do anything to you or your family." Elle said as she tried to find a way to rid herself of her bedhead. "So what time is it?"

"Pacific time, it's about 7:00." Claire said. "It took me a while to get used to it and in a few months, I'll be changing time zones again."

"Yeah why NYU?" Elle asked.

"I think it's a legacy thing. Angela went there, Arthur went there, Nathan went there and even Peter went there." Claire said.

"But do you wanna go there?" Elle asked.

"I guess. I just wish that I had a choice." Claire said. "On the other hand I'm glad that Nathan is finally addressing me as his daughter."

"You know you're lucky." Elle said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"You have 2 fathers that love you and I didn't even have one." Elle said.

"You make it sound like my life is perfect." Claire said as she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it?" Elle quipped.

"Hell no. My dad spent his entire life lying to me and starts to erase my mom's memory. I get attacked by a serial killer at my homecoming and watched my former best friend die and, when I'm saved by a hot guy, he turns out to be my uncle." Claire said as she noticed a smirk on Elle's face as she said the last part. "What?"

"You basically just admitted having a crush on your uncle." Elle said.

"That was before I knew he was my uncle." Claire said.

"But what if he wasn't?" Elle asked.

"What?" Claire asked in confusion.

"You know Nathan was given the formula when he was a baby, don't you?" Elle said.

"Yeah…it's cause he wasn't born with a power." Claire said.

"And why wasn't he born with a power?" Elle questioned. "Every one of us who is second generation has a power. Hiro, Matt, Peter, Sylar, Micah, Molly. Everything checks out. So if Nathan didn't have a power what does that mean?"

A look of realization appeared on Claire's face as she gasped. "Nathan's adopted."

So by the logic that I used, it would make perfect sense for Nathan to be adopted.


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

A look of realization appeared on Claire's face as she gasped. "Nathan's adopted."

"Very good cheerleader and I thought cheerleaders were supposed to be dumb." Elle said as Claire rolled her eyes.

"I guess this means that me and Peter aren't related." Claire said. "I feel like I've wasted 2 years of my life."

"Well I wasted four months of mine with him." Elle said. "Did you ever hear what he did to me?"

"No but I bet that you probably deserved it." Claire said.

"Now that's not nice." Elle said. "I would shock you but since you can't die and can't feel pain there's no point. Anyway Peter used me. He used me to escape from the company."

"Well you were holding him against his will." Claire said.

"And he freed Adam Monroe." Elle said. "He almost released a virus that could the entire planet."

"You and I both know that Peter can be naïve." Claire said. "He thought that Adam wanted to destroy the virus."

"You really idolize him, don't you?" Elle asked.

"Well before I met him and was attacked by Sylar, I thought I was the only person in the world with an ability." Claire said.

"Wow." Elle said. "You really were dumb back then."

"Shut up!" Claire said. "I didn't grow up surrounded by people with abilities like you did."

"Yes your dear old daddy made sure of it." Elle said. "You were supposed to be given to us as soon as your ability surfaced."

"He said he didn't want me to turn out like you." Claire asked.

"I don't want anyone to turn out like me." Elle said. "You're supposed to help fix me. I don't know how but you're supposed to fix me. So tell me Claire, what do girls do with their girlfriends?"

"I'm not exactly the best person to ask since I haven't had a female friend since my last one was murdered by Sylar. Well actually we split before that." Claire explained. "So yeah not exactly an expert here."

"Aww that sucks." Elle said. "How about we sit in here, watch chick flicks, and paint each other's nails?"

"I think you've seen too many movies." Claire said.

"Come on Claire, it will be fun." Elle said. "And not even in my twisted way. Haven't you ever had a sleepover before?"

"No." Claire said. "I've never been to a sleepover."

"Well I guess that makes two of us." Elle said. "Claire, I wish you would give me a chance. I'm really not such a bad girl."

"No you're just sadistic and crazy." Claire said, her voice dripping venom.

"Claire, that teenage angst does not look good on you." Elle said. "You need to let this whole Sylar thing go. I'm not saying forgive him but you can't let what he did to you control your life."

"I can't feel pain because of him." Claire said.

"Really because it seems to me like that's all you feel. Not physical pain but your mind is definitely in pain." Elle stated. "It's time to move on. And stop trying to hurt yourself. You're being an idiot. Let's have some fun. Where do your parents keep the booze?"

"Dad keeps his beer hidden from everybody." Claire said.

"Then it looks like we'll have to go buy some." Elle said as she got up. "This has to be the only reason that I'm happy that I'm so old."

"You're not that old." Claire replied.

"Says the girl who will be sixteen forever." Elle commented. "So do you have wheels or do we have to walk?"

"My parents haven't let me drive since my car got stolen." Claire said.

"Yeah Sylar drove your car to Mohinder's apartment." Elle said. "We seized it. Maybe I can convince your dad and Mama Petrelli to send it back here."

"Sylar stole my car?" Claire asked in surprise.

"Not exactly, apparently he took it from some guy in Mexico and brought some Spanish girl with him. Well her and her brother but Sylar killed him before they got to Mohinder's." Elle explained. "So I guess we're walking. Let's go."

"You're not really taking me to a liquor store, are you?" Claire asked.

"No I was taking you to Wal-Mart." Elle said as she took one of her pills from the bottle. "All we're getting is beer. Some where are Mommy and Daddy tonight anyway?"

"I don't know but they said they would be gone all night and Lyle's on a field trip." Claire said.

"Wonderful." Elle beamed. "That means it'll be just you and me. So please tell me we don't have to walk very far."

"We could take Lyle's car." Claire said. "I know where he keeps his keys."

"Maybe there is hope for you after all." Elle said with a smile. "I think we should hit up Blockbuster as well."

"Where are we going to get all of this money?" Claire asked.

"I just need to get on the internet and transfer some money from my account into yours. Then we can go to an ATM." Elle said.

So after everything was done, Claire grabbed Lyle's keys and called her mother.

"Hello?" Sandra said.

"Hi mom." Claire said. "I just needed to tell you that me and Elle need to run some errands so, if you need me, you can call my cell."

After a short conversation with her mother Claire hung up. Once they were finished at the bank, they headed to Wal-Mart.

"So here's how we're gonna do this. You're going to go one register and pay for the clothes. I'll go to another and buy the booze." Elle said. "So Claire have you ever drank before?"

"I had one cup at a party. The cops came in just after that." Claire said. "But I've never been drunk before."

"Did you like it?" Elle asked.

"Yeah it was good." Claire said.

"Do you know what kind it was?" Elle asked.

"I think it was Bud Light." Claire said. "Why? Oh…"

"Just don't get me anything stupid looking." Elle said. "And anything that fits you will fit me."

After 30 minutes they walked out of Wal-Mart with Claire carrying 2 bags of clothes and Elle carrying a 6 pack of Bud Light.

"So are there any movies that you wanna get at Blockbuster?" Elle asked.

"I really am not the most caught up on movies." Claire said.

"Well I guess I get to pick then." Elle responded. "Don't worry I won't get a porno."

Claire immediately started blushing.

"Well it seems like little Claire Bear isn't as innocent as I thought." Elle said.

"No I've never seen a porno. I was just thinking about how embarrassed I was when Jackie said she wanted to show me _1 Night in Paris._" Claire said with a face as red as a tomato.

"Well you're still cute." Elle said as she perused the shelves. She pulled out _Fame_. "Here we go."

"So are we done here?" Claire asked.

"Just one more thing…popcorn!" Elle said as she grabbed a bucket of unpopped popcorn off the candy shelf. "Maybe we should have got some of that at Wally World too. I bet it would have been cheaper."

The two of them paid for the movie and the popcorn and left.

"Are you having fun, Claire?" Elle asked.

"I supposed there are worse people in the world to hang out with." Claire said.

"That's good to hear. It sounds like you're taking a step in the right direction." Elle said. "Maybe we can actually be friends."

"Maybe we can." Claire agreed as she parked Lyle's car in the driveway. "So is this movie actually good?"

"I don't know, I've never seen it." Elle said. "It's hard to go to a theater when I have to worry about shocking everyone. With you that's not a problem"

"Good to know what you think of me." Claire answered sarcastically.

"Now let's make some popcorn." Elle said as she opened one of the bottles. "You know every time I'd drunk in the past was to persuade people gain the trust because Daddy told me to. I feel horrible for it."

"Well the fact that you feel remorse is one of the first steps to fixing your problem." Claire said.

"I don't really want you to try to fix me now, I just want to have fun." Elle said. "Have fun with me, please Claire?"

"Okay." Claire said as she grabbed her own and began to drink. "So what are we going to do with all of these when we're done?"

"I haven't completely thought of that." Elle admitted as she took another drink. "What about that recycling bin down the street?"

"Sounds like you've got a plan for everything." Claire as they took everything up to her room.

About halfway through the alcohol was starting to have an effect on the girls.

"So why did you pick this movie?" Claire asks, sounding much more perky than usual.

"It's basically a dream of mine to become a singer. I know it's stupid." Elle said.

"You sing? I wanna hear you." Claire said.

"What do you want to sing?" Elle asked with a blush on her face.

"Sing something from this." Claire said.

Elle began to sing the theme song and dance clumsily. Despite the fact that she was drunk, the singing wasn't bad.

"You know there's something I wanted to do since I met you." Claire said.

"What?" Elle asked innocently.

Claire didn't answer instead she acted and kissed Elle.

So I decided to go the route of having Elle and Claire become a couple. I know that Claire can't get drunk but she would admit how she feels at that time if she was sober.


	6. Life and Death

"You know there's something I wanted to do since I met." Claire said.

"What?" Elle asked innocently.

Claire didn't answer instead she acted and kissed Elle.

It took Elle a few seconds before she realized what was going on.

"Claire, what are you doing?" Elle said after pulling away.

"I really like you." Claire slurred.

"Claire, you're really drunk. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." Elle said as held Claire who tried to get closer. "Claire stop!"

Claire did as she was told and stopped and then she started to cry.

"Claire, it's going to be okay." Elle reassured. "We can talk about this when you're sober. I think you should go to your and go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning. Come on I'll tuck you in."

Before they could get out of the room, the popcorn and the beer came out of Claire's mouth and landed on Elle.

"Great." Elle sighed.

"Sorry." Claire said.

"It's okay." Elle said. "I should have known that this was going to happen. Actually I wasn't sure that you would be able to get drunk but I guess I was wrong. Just let me get changed and then I'll take you to bed."

Elle threw on some pajamas and led Claire to her room. It didn't take Claire long to fall asleep after Elle tucked her in. The older girl then headed to the shower and worked on trying to get the vomit stains out of the carpet. After cleaning up, she went to bed herself and began to think. Just when she thought she had her life figured out, life decided to blindside her. It felt kind of nice having Claire's lips against hers. She had never thought of herself as anything other than straight. She'd forced herself to have sex with a lesbian before but that was strictly business related so she could bag and tag the girl. She also couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Claire woke up and if she would even remember kissing Elle. Just because Rene couldn't make her forget doesn't mean alcohol couldn't.

Elle was woken up the next morning to the smell of waffles. She saw Claire in the kitchen. That was when her headache sank in.

"Do you have a hangover right now?" Elle asked Claire.

"No." Claire said. "But I don't remember much from last night. Did I do anything?"

"Well you ending up puking on me and then you passed out." Elle said. "I put you in your bed."

Elle had decided not to discuss anything that happened the previous since Claire obviously didn't remember it.

"Oh god I'm sorry about that." Claire said. "Let me give you something for your hangover."

Elle watched as Claire took out a knife and slashed herself, some drops of blood landed in Elle's coffee.

"Eww Claire, you want me to drink your blood?" Elle said.

"Well I don't have any syringes lying around the house. This will have to do for now." Claire said.

"And I thought I was messed up." Elle said giggling. "I'll do this once. We have got to find a better way for this."

Elle took a sip of the blood-filled coffee and instantly felt her headache disappear. "That …was…the most disgusting thing…I've ever done." She said.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to do it again." Claire said.

"I bet you'd be a real hit with vampires." Elle responded.

The girls continued to talk until Bennet and Sandra walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Claire said.

"Morning Claire-Bear." Bennet said. "Did you girls have fun last night?"

"Yeah." Claire said. "I took Elle shopping in Lyle's car last night since we didn't have a chance to go. I only did because I didn't have a car. By the way Elle said that the company seized my car from Sylar."

"I'll talk to Angela to see if they still have it." Bennet said. "Was Wal-Mart the only place you went to?"

"Just there and Blockbuster" Claire said.

"Well I suppose that there's no harm done." Bennet said. "But if you get your car back, you have to promise me that you'll remember to lock it."

"I'm not going to let it happen again." Claire said.

"I'll make sure that she does." Elle added.

"I'm glad that you two are starting to get along. You two have a lot in common." Bennet said.

"Dad, can we please not talk about that." Claire said.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Bennet asked.

"We haven't thought of anything yet." Elle said.

"I heard that there's a carnival coming to town in a few days. "Sandra said. "Maybe you girls can go there."

"Sounds like it could be fun." Elle said. "I haven't been to a carnival in a long time."

Later Bennet, Elle, and Claire went to the Primatech headquarters in Odessa to retrieve Claire's vehicle. They met Angela who handed Claire the keys. Claire's biological mother, Meredith Gordon was also there.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Claire said.

"Yeah I just returned one of the Level 5 escapees." Meredith said.

Suddenly all of the lights went out. "Anyone feel like playing a little game?" Sylar's voice said.

"Who does he think he is? Jigsaw?" Elle said.

"No I'm better than Jigsaw" Sylar said. "I can't die and I don't need to set traps to kill people. But I'm here with a proposition. If one of you kills Angela, the rest of you get out alive."

Elle shot out a burst of electricity at the fuse box completely taking away all electricity throughout the building. Bennet had already gone down to Level 5 to strike a deal with the 3 inmates. If any of them were to kill Sylar, they would get their freedom. Sylar making quick work of them as he made his way toward Angela. Meredith was the next to face him. But instead of killing her, he gave her a shot of adrenaline.

"It shouldn't be long before you explode." Sylar said as Meredith felt her heart pumping. He eventually made his way to the office.

"I'll give you one last chance." Sylar said as he entered the room. "Kill Angela and you get to leave. And you better choose quickly. Claire's bio-mommy will go off any minute."

"What did you do to her?" Claire asked angrily.

"Just a simple shot of adrenaline is all it takes to turn a pyrokinetic into a time bomb." Sylar said.

"Go to hell." Elle said as shot a blast of electricity at Sylar.

"Now Elle you have to do better than that. I was going to let you live." Sylar said as he deflected a second wave of lightning.

"You know it's too bad you don't have super hearing anymore." Elle said.

"Why?" Sylar asked as he prepared his finger to slice Elle's head open.

"Because then you would be ready for this." Claire said as she jammed a knife into the back of Sylar's head. Sylar fell to ground, incapacitated.

"If that knife comes out he'll regenerate." Angela said.

Bennet ran into the room. "We have to get out of here now. Meredith is about to blow." He said.

"Give me your gun." Elle said looking at Sylar's body. "Now!"

Bennet threw her his gun and shot Sylar in the head. The four of them then fled the building as it went up in flames.

"So is he gone for good?" Claire asked.

"He should be." Angela said. "Healers aren't supposed to regenerate from that."

"You know what really hurts me." Elle said. "If I am pregnant, I just killed my baby's dad."

"Elle you did the right thing." Claire said as she gave the older girl a hug. "We'll figure something out."

Gasp! I just killed off Sylar. It was something that I had debated doing since deciding that Claire and Elle would be together. Don't worry there will be more antagonists as the story goes on. Plus we have Elle confused in her feelings about Claire. The whole cutting herself is a thing Claire would do. And I realized that I had Elle drink while she was pregnant but Claire's blood would heal any effects that the alcohol might have had on the baby. And yes the Carnival is the Sullivan Bros.


	7. Road Trip

After the Primatech fiasco and a ride to the garage just down the road from the building that was no longer standing, Claire got into her recently re-acquired vehicle with Elle and they began to drive to California.

"I don't think we're going to get back tonight." Claire said.

"So I guess we can stop at a hotel then." Elle said. "Not some dingy motel, a hotel. Even if we have to drive a few hours to get there. Remind me again why we decided to drive back."

"Well we have to get there car there somehow." Claire said. "And you're a little bit of a hazard on a plane. Besides this way we get to spend some quality alone time together."

Claire typed her address in the GPS and gasped. "I think we're gonna be gone a few days. It says we need to go fifteen hours."

"Great." Elle said, not very enthusiastically. They drove for a few hours not counting the stop at Sonic. Elle was happy that she was finally able to get a slush. They eventually arrived in Carlsbad, New Mexico 3 hours later. They checked into a Comfort Inn and called Bennet.

"Hey Dad we're in New Mexico. We're going to split the driving between 2 days." Claire said. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Claire, I need to be honest with you." Elle said. "I lied to you about last night."

"What happened?" Claire asked, sounding concerned.

"You kissed me." Elle admitted. "You said that it was something you always wanted to do. Was that true?"

"Yes." Claire said before pausing. "Ever since I first met you. But if you just want to be friends, I get that. I was already in a relationship and I thought that your life was complicated enough without me in it."

"Claire I don't think I realized how much I needed you back then. That's why I came back to you. It's too bad that I had to go and screw that up." Elle said.

"You broke my heart when you did that." Claire said. "And then you made it worse by killing me."

"Claire everything that happened between the time I went into Pinehearst and the time I called your dad was a mistake. I regretted it a few minutes after I walked in but I was too late. They chained me up like an animal. If Gabriel hadn't showed up, I would have probably gone insane. I guess I kind of did, falling for him, thinking I could change him back. I could have avoided all of that by just going with you." Elle said before stopping to breathe. "Claire, I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss. I think it made me realize that I'm in love with you. But I don't deserve you."

"Elle I said I would give you one more chance and I meant it. I was hoping to find the vulnerable Elle that came to me. That was what made me fall in love with you." Claire said. "You asked me if I had ever been in love, now you know the answer

This time it was Elle that pressed her lips against Claire's. Although her instincts were telling her that it was wrong to fall in love with someone again, it felt so right. The two of tongue-wrestled as they felt backwards on a soft surface. "I don't think we're going to need the extra bed." Elle said giggling before she started to pull Claire's top off. Suddenly a moment of realization of came to Elle. "Claire, please tell me that you're 18."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Claire asked in confusion.

"Because if you're not and your parents finds out…" Elle said, trailing off.

"Elle please don't let that stop you." Claire said. "I'll run away to Mexico with you if I have to. I want this more than anything. I love you."

Elle continued after hearing the three words that she needed to here.

Claire woke up in the morning with Elle lying next to her.

"Morning Claire Bear." Elle said.

"How long have you been up?" Claire asked.

"About an hour but I haven't moved." Elle said. "I wanted to be here next to you when you woke up."

Claire leaned in to kiss her but a grumbling noise interrupted them.

"Do you wanna go get some food?" Elle asked.

"Yeah but not that continental breakfast." Claire said. "If you can call a donut a breakfast."

"I saw a Denny's a mile down the road." Elle said.

"Sounds perfect." Claire said. "So I we thinking was that we should at least be in Arizona before we stop driving."

"Alright but I think I should do some of the driving today. We don't want you becoming tired and crashing. "I'm not indestructible." Elle said.

"Okay." Claire said as she threw the keys at Elle.

"You look so good naked." Elle said before they started to get dressed.

"Well unfortunately for you most places have laws that say I can't be naked all day." Claire said. "Maybe we should have brought extra clothes."

"It doesn't matter. You look good in anything. Even when you have bedhead." Elle said as a pillow was thrown at her. Elle quickly dodged it.

"Good thing you didn't zap it." Claire said.

"You know all of this that we have been talking, we could have been eating." Elle said.

"I doubt it." Claire said. "They'd still make us wait."

"Let's just go." Elle said.

"So do I really look good with bedhead?" Claire asked.

"You look really cute." Elle said as she ran her hands through Claire's tangled locks.

"What I don't look sexy?" Claire asked in fake offense.

"You always look sexy Claire Bear." Elle said as she kissed Claire's cheek.

"I think you can do better than that." Claire said.

"I can but we need to go, Claire." Elle said. "We have an 8-hour drive ahead of us. When we get to the next hotel, I'm all yours."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Claire responded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Elle said.

The two girls headed to Denny's and ate breakfast. After that they headed to Wal-Mart to buy some essentials: clothing, hairbrushes, and toothpaste.

"Do you even need to brush your teeth?" Elle asked.

"No but unless you want me to have bad breath when I kiss you, I should." Claire said. "I have cavities or any of that stuff but the plaque would still be there."

They continued to drive until they reached Tucson which took an hour longer than they had expected. Elle eventually took over the driving.

"Did we really have to go back into Texas?" Elle asked.

"That's what the GPS said." Claire said. "And we were on an interstate. I'd rather go on that than get stranded in the desert."

"So what hotel do you wanna go to?" Elle asked.

"I dunno you pick." Claire said, not really caring.

"Okay." Elle said as she pulled a place called Arizona Inn.

"This place looks expensive." Claire said.

"Daddy that could turn things into gold, remember?" Elle said. "I can afford it."

They walked to their and Claire hopped in the shower. She emerged not long after wearing a robe.

"I really needed that." Claire said. "Do you wanna go next?"

"Actually I was thinking we could get dinner." Elle said. "Tonight happens to be karaoke night."

"Oh no I'm not going anywhere near that." Claire said.

"Come on. I sang for you." Elle said.

"I don't remember that though." Claire said.

"I'll sing something too then." Elle said. "Claire this will be fun."

"Fine just don't laugh if I suck." Claire said as she started to get dressed.

"You won't suck, Claire." Elle said.

It eventually came to be Claire's turn.

"I would like to dedicate this song to someone special." Claire said.

"_Oh why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_And don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you _

_And you don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess _

_Could make me love you less _

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey there what you got to hide_

_I get angry too well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

Claire nervously bowed and the audience started to clap.

"Claire that was so good." Elle said.

"I've never really let anyone hear me sing before." Claire said.

"I'll guess I'll go up there now." Elle said.

Elle sang _Reflection _by Christina Aguilera.

"I think they liked both of us." Elle said. "Maybe if the college thing doesn't work out we can start a band or something."

"I wouldn't go there just yet." Claire said. "Let's just head back to our room."

"Yeah it's getting late." Elle said.

The two walked back to their room.

"You know I meant what I said in the song." Claire said.

"That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." Elle said. "Although it wouldn't be that hard since you're only the second person I've dated."

"So is it alright if we don't tell anyone about us right now?" Claire asked. "I was just thinking with the whole sex thing and all."

"I'm fine with hiding our relationship for a little while." Elle said. "Maybe we could wait until you're 18. When's your birthday?

"In a month." Claire said.

"Well I guess you'll have something to look forward too." Elle said.

After spending another night together, they woke up in the morning. Elle took a shower and then they headed out on the road. After 3 more hours of driving they arrived back in Costa Verde.

"Hey Claire, your mom said the carnival was going to be in town. Do you wanna go there as in a date." Elle asked.

"Elle Bishop, I would love nothing more than that." Claire said.

Oh what three days together can do. I originally wanted them to stop in Dallas but then I found out that that was in the opposite direction. And there's something special that's gonna happen at the carnival so keep reading and reviewing.


	8. The Carnival of Wonders

Elle and Claire arrived at the Sullivan Bros. Carnival. It was a starry night. It was just them since Sandra had convinced Bennet to stay home.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Elle asked.

"We could play some the games." Claire said. "Maybe I could win something for you."

"Or maybe I could something for you." Elle said. "Your bear collection is missing something."

"What's that?" Claire asked.

"One from me." Elle answered.

"I'm pretty sure using your ability would be cheating." Claire said.

"Ooh a fortune teller." Elle said looking at a sign that said 'The tattooed lady'.

"Sure let's go see her." Claire said as the two of them walked into the booth. Once they arrived, they saw a woman with brown hair and several tattoos.

"Hello Claire, Elle. I've been expecting you two." The woman said. "My name is Lydia."

"How do you know who we are?" Elle said as her hands cackled with electricity.

"Relax, I just know things." Lydia said as she showed her arms with what appeared to be tattoos of the two girls. "I can read your desires. Would care to give it a try?"

Elle powered down and held her hand out to Lydia.

Lydia closed her eyes and stood still for a second before speaking. "There's a great desire for Claire. One that is mutual but I sense something else. You want to be younger which is not uncommon. However your reasons are different. You don't want to just regain some lost years. You want to be look for your girlfriend. You want to be able to spend as much time with her as possible."

"Is that true?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Elle said.

"I want you to come with me." Lydia said. "Normally I wouldn't do this but for you two, I can make an exception."

Claire and Elle followed Lydia into the off limits area of the carnival. They saw several people that all apparently had abilities.

"This is much more than a carnival." Lydia said. "This is also a sanctuary for people with abilities. The Sullivans: Samuel and Joseph, run the place."

Lydia knocked out the door to a trailer. A balding man opened the door.

"Joseph, this is Claire Bennet and Elle Bishop." Lydia said.

"Hi" Both girls said.

"I came across an atypical desire from Elle and I was wondering if I could see Arnold to help her." Lydia said.

"Arnold is sick." Joseph said.

"I know but this is rare opportunity. This is love we're talking about." Lydia said.

"Yes I feel a great love." Joseph said. "What is this desire?"

"I want to be the same age as Claire." Elle said timidly. "I want to have a second chance but I also want to be able to go through things with Claire as a peer. Especially since she can live forever I want to live with her as long as I can."

"I can't so no to that." Joseph said. "Come with me then."

They were taken to a dark room with a man inside. Joseph whispered the instructions to the man.

"How old are you?" Joseph asked Claire.

"Seventeen." Claire answered.

"Elle's body began to glow. Her skin seemed to rejuvenate and she shrunk slightly. She also lost a few pounds.

"Can I see myself?" Elle asked.

Lydia gave Elle a mirror and she used her ability to create a light. She blinked at her reflection. She looked like she did when she was seventeen. There really weren't any dramatic differences.

"You're beautiful." Claire said.

"That's something I never thought of myself as as a teenager." Elle said. "Wait a minute am I still?"

"Pregnant? Yes." Arnold said. "You're not too far along but you're still be delivering on time."

"So I guess that confirms that." Elle said.

"Maybe we should head home." Claire said as she began to walk back.

"It's gonna suck not being able to share a bed with you." Elle said.

"Well we'll be in college in a few months." Claire said. "Then we'll have much more freedom."

"I wonder what your parents will think when I show up younger?" Elle asked.

"It's not that noticeable." Claire said. "Then again, it probably wouldn't surprise them. Oh and Dad will probably want to check out the carnival."

"Yeah that sounds like something he would do." Elle said. "Having an overprotective father is probably better than having one who doesn't care at all. You know I kind of feel like Zac Efron."

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because I'm _Seventeen Again_!" Elle said happily.

"You do know you'll probably be under stricter rules now, don't you?" Claire asked.

"Well it'll still be better than Daddy's no leaving without permission rule." Elle said. "I would take your dad over my dad any day of the week. Crap!"

"What?" Claire asked.

"I didn't get to win you a prize." Elle said.

"That's okay Elle." Claire said. "I like this result even better."

"Oh I just wanna kiss you right now." Elle said. "Too bad we can't."

"We'll come out eventually." Claire said. "I'm just not quite sure how my family will take it. Well actually I'm not sure how my dad will take it. My mom will probably be accepting and Lyle will be his normal wise-cracking self."

"So when do you wanna tell them?" Elle asked.

"Well I think we should explain the current situation before we throw that at them." Claire said as she walked in the door. "We're home."

"I'm in the kitchen." Bennet said as Claire and her girlfriend walked in. "Rene found an old painting by Isaac Mendez today. Tell me does this seem familiar?"

Bennet pulled out a photo of a painting of the two girls from the night before, half dressed.

"Umm." Elle said.

"Need I remind you that Claire is only 17?" Bennet said.

"Well I am too now." Elle said. "We met someone at the carnival that made me younger."

"This is not what I had in mind when I invited you to stay here." Bennet said.

"Dad, don't blame her. The truth is I've always liked Elle. Hell I think I've always loved her." Claire said. "Please don't take her away from me."

"Well I guess I can't really say no to that." Bennet said. "Just know that if you break her heart, you'll be sorry."

"No!" Claire said. "Don't lay a finger on her. I don't care if she does end up breaking my heart, if you hurt her I will hate you forever."

Elle was really touched that Claire was sticking to her father over her. She had never had anyone care about her that much.

"I didn't realize you felt so strongly about her." Bennet said. "Fine I won't do anything but you two are not sleeping in the same bed anymore."

"Thank you for accepting us, Noah." Elle said.

"Well I would like to inform you now that you are seventeen again, you will follow the same rules as Claire." Bennet said. "And just because you are one now, doesn't mean you should I'll have you acting a teenager. I expect you to be mature. And I'd say that the circumstances wouldn't call for you to call me by my first name anymore. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Elle said.

"Now I think you two should go to bed." Bennet said. "In separate rooms."

"Can I just talk to Elle a few minutes before bed?" Claire asked.

"Okay but do in the living room." Bennet said. "I'll try not to listen."

The two teenagers headed to the living room.

"He took that better than I expected." Claire said.

"I think you might have scared him a little." Elle remarked. "It really means a lot to me that you stood up for me like that."

"Well like I said in the song. I won't let nobody hurt you." Claire said. "Though I would appreciate if you don't break my heart again."

"I promise that I won't." Elle said. "I wonder how your dad feels about us kissing."

"I think we should give him some time." Claire said as she hugged her girlfriend. "Good night. Don't worry you'll be in my dreams."

"Too bad neither of us has that power." Elle said with a smirk on her face. "Dream sex would be fun."

"I think we need to get your mind out of the gutter." Claire said.

"Well you're the one who put it in there in the first place." Elle teased. "It's kind of creepy with him watching us like this."

"Let's go to bed then." Claire said. "I'll see you in the morning."

They went to their separate bedrooms and after a few minutes of realizing that they wouldn't have each other's touch, they both fell asleep.

In the morning, Claire woke up and headed to Elle's room to see if she was awake. She knocked on the door but received no answer. Then she noticed that the shower was running and she entered Elle's room, deciding to wait for her. Elle walked in a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around her. Elle looked pretty beautiful wet.

"Hi." Claire said from the bed that she was sitting on.

"Claire, I know you want me but I don't think that we should while your parents and immature brother are in the house." Elle said.

"I just came here to see if you were up and then I decided to wait for you." Claire said. "So I think we should tell my mom this morning."

"Okay I'm fine with that." Elle said. "So what should I wear?"

Claire smiled and went over to Elle's closet. She picked a blue dress. Since Elle's body had changed, it wasn't as short as it once was. But Elle still looked good in it. Of course Claire thought Elle looked good in anything.

Once Elle was dressed, they headed to the kitchen to see Sandra.

Sandra was making breakfast and Bennet was on the phone. Lyle was most likely off at school.

"Mom, I have something I need to tell you." Claire said.

Before Sandra could speak, Bennet did.

"I just got off the phone with Nathan. It seems someone from the government wants to round up people with abilities." Bennet said.

So this is where we get into Fugitives. But I would like to inform you Elle and Claire will be not be involved. And as Arnold, I figured that the ability to manipulate time could also involve the ability to manipulate someone's age. And please review. Don't just click the story alert or favorite button. The last chapter didn't get a single review despite being a crucial chapter toward the development of the couple.


	9. New Lives

Once Elle was dressed, she and Claire headed to the kitchen to see Sandra.

Sandra was making breakfast and Bennet was on the phone. Lyle was most likely off at school.

"Mom, I have something I need to tell you." Claire said.

Before Sandra could speak, Bennet did.

"I just got off the phone with Nathan. It seems someone from the government wants to round up people with abilities." Bennet said.

"What they can't do that." Claire said angrily

"According to President Obama they can." Bennet said. "Someone in the managed to convince him that people with abilities are terrorists. The bill goes into effect soon."

"So what are we supposed to do about this?" Elle asked.

"I have a plan to keep the two of you safe." Bennet said. "I can explain better when our company gets here."

Bennet left the room.

"So are you still going to tell me something?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah." Claire said. "Mom, I'm in love with Elle."

"I'm happy that you're admitting this to me, Claire." Sandra said. "I've heard that can take a lot for someone to tell their parents that they are gay. I also couldn't help but notice that Elle looks younger today."

"I am." Elle said. "We met someone at the carnival who was able to make me the same age as Claire."

"I guess I'm not surprised that someone would be able to do that." Sandra said.

In a few hours, Nathan and Angela Petrelli arrived with Micah Sanders.

"Good afternoon everyone. This is Micah Sanders for those who don't know. He's part of our plan to protect these two girls." Angela said. "He has the ability to manipulate technology."

"The two of you will be given new names, new identification and everything." Nathan said.

"I need to see a computer to get all of this done." Micah said.

Bennet took out his laptop which was connected wirelessly to the printer.

"So what are their names going to be?" Micah asked.

"Claire will be Spencer Renee Butler born January 4th 1991 and Elle will be Ashley Michelle Hale born October 3rd 1991." Bennet said. "And Claire I have something for you."

Bennet tossed a small box to Claire. "Hair dye?" She asked as she looked at a picture of brunette on the box.

"Neither one of you can really look like yourselves. Elle already looks different but I would advise changing your hairstyle as well." Bennet said.

"So I've got the birth certificates." Micah said "I'm about to start on Driver's Licenses."

"So what are we going to do until college starts? They'll obviously come here looking for at least me if not both of us." Claire said.

"We've taken care of that as well." Nathan said. "I've paid a lease for you two for an apartment in New York until college starts."

"So we're just going to lay low and not do anything about this?" Claire asked.

"Claire, you shouldn't want this life." Bennet said. "I've done terrible things and I don't want you to go down the same path. We can handle this. We'll fix all of this."

"So who's responsible for this?" Claire asked Nathan.

"I'm not quite sure what his name but he works for the CIA." Nathan said. "He's met directly with the president. I'm not sure how he found out about people with abilities but they're assembling a team. I'll try my best to get involved so I can shut it down from the inside."

"I'll be involved too." Bennet said. "They probably won't be able to resist someone with my skills."

"Dad you can't." Claire said.

"Relax Claire. I'm going to try my hardest to make sure that no one is killed." Bennet said. "You two need to pack your things. Your flight is in a few days.

"I don't have a suitcase." Elle said.

"Then we'll get you one." Angela said. "Also the two of you need to avoid using your abilities, especially when in public. You don't know who you'll be able to trust while this is going on."

"So what are you going to do here?" Claire asked.

"We should be fine here." Bennet said. "They'll find out that you're not here. If anyone asks, I'll tell them that you two ran away together because we didn't approve of your relationship."

"Okay I've got everything done down to the college admissions." Micah said as he handed Elle and Claire, birth certificates, driver licenses, social security cards, and insurance information.

"So what are we supposed to do once we get to New York?" Elle asked.

"I think you should get jobs until school starts." Bennet said. "But it you need to try to stay away from people with abilities. Especially Peter and Parkman."

"I'll make sure to warn them." Angela said as she headed for the door.

A few days later Claire was brushing her brown locks while Elle was driving, her hair in pigtails.

"So how do I look?" Elle asked.

"Kind of childish." Claire said.

"Well this is actually how I wore my hair when I was seventeen." Elle said.

"You do look kind of cute." Claire said.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear, Spencer." Elle said stressing her girlfriend's new name.

"I don't know why dad decided to give me a boy's name." Claire said.

"There are girls named Spencer." Elle said.

"Well there aren't as many there are Ashleys." Claire said.

"Well I actually it." Elle said. "And you need to get used to it because it's gonna be your name for a little while."

"Yeah I know I should, Ashley." Claire said as they arrived in the airport. "Please try not to spark up again."

"I'll try not to." Elle said. "You know my transcript said I was a cheerleader."

"That's interesting." Claire said grabbing her bags.

"And I don't know a thing about cheerleading. So I need you to school me on the terms." Elle added.

"Okay we can handle that on the plane." Claire said. "We should check in."

After a few hours of waiting, they boarded the plane.

"What are you thinking about?" Claire asked.

"Your hair." Elle answered. "You look so hot as a brunette."

"Thank you." Claire said. "You know we could head into the bathroom."

"Spencer, you're such a nympho." Elle said.

"Well I can't help it, Ashley. You really turn me on." Claire said.

"Just wait until we get to New York. Then you can have me to yourself." Elle reminded.

"Okay." Claire said as she yawned and leaned her head against Elle's shoulder.

"You tired?" Elle asked.

"Yeah I got up early this morning to pack." Claire said, yawning again. "You'll be my pillow, won't you?"

"Only if you agree to be mine." Elle said.

"I think we have a deal Miss Hale." Claire said.

"It's a good thing we didn't go with your grandma's plan." Elle said. "The one where we would go to Detective Parkman to replace our memories and get us to actually think that we are these girls."

"Well in theory it's a good idea, not knowing our powers." Claire said. "But what would happen if we discovered them again. We might end up turning ourselves in or something.'

"Yeah and then there's the whole I'm pregnant thing." Elle said. "You would probably think that I was cheating on you when we found out."

"So are you looking forward to being a parent?" Claire asked.

"Not really." The blonde said. "But I have a few months to change my mind. Would you be okay if I wanted to give it up for adoption?"

"As long as it's in a loving home I'll be happy." Claire said. "But I think I would like to have a child someday."

"If I don't decide to keep this one, we can when we're older." Elle said.

"It kind of sucks that I'm going to live forever and you're not." Claire said.

"Please don't think about that Baby." Elle said.

"Baby?" Claire asked.

"Well I can't call you Claire Bear anymore." Elle said. "I've got to think of a new nickname for you."

"I see. So have you thought of anywhere you want to work?" The new brunette asked.

"Somewhere that we could both work would be good." The blonde replied. "Maybe a movie theater, I love movies."

"I heard those places give you terrible hours as in too many." Claire said.

"Well we could use some money since neither of us can access our bank accounts until this thing is taken care of." Elle remarked. "Plus we would get to see free movies."

"That does sound tempting." Claire said. "Plus you would look cute in one of those vests."

"So it's settled. As soon as we get to New York, we're going to find a movie theater to work at." Elle said.

"No the first thing we're going to do is go to our apartment." Claire reminded her as she yawned again. "And break it in a little if you know what I mean."

"I think we should get our own bed but I'm sure we can find somewhere." Elle said but Claire didn't hear her. She had already fallen asleep.

"Night Night Brownie." Elle said, trying out a new nickname. She then leaned into her seat and fell asleep as well.

Two girls were awoken when they felt the plane shift.

"Attention passengers we have arrived in Chicago." The captain said. "Your flight to New York will be leaving in one hour."

"Did you have a good nap, Spencer?" Elle asked.

"As a matter of fact I did, Ashley." Claire said. "You're a great pillow."

"Maybe we should get off this plane before we end up on its next flight." Elle joked after they got off the plane. "So we have an hour, how about we get some food?"

"Sounds good Blondie." Claire said.

"I really have to find a new nickname for you." Elle said.

An hour later they boarded their flight to New York

"We should have brought a portable DVD Player." Elle whined. "Then we wouldn't have to watch a crappy movie."

"Do you know even know what the movie is?" Claire asked.

"No but…oh my god I love Monty Python.": Elle said.

Needless to say Elle was amused for the rest of the flight. Claire smiled as she watched the movie with her girlfriend.

When they got off the plane, Elle was extremely giddy. Monty Python always put her in a good mood.

"I can't wait till we get there." Elle said.

"I think I'll drive." Claire said as she took the keys to the car left for her. They eventually arrived at the apartment building. They both were surprised at what they saw. It was not some dingy building like the apartments of Peter and Sylar. It was an upscale apartment complex.

The two girls went up to their room and both bedrooms were bigger than Claire's in Costa Verde.

"What are we going to do with the extra room?" Elle asked.

"Who cares?" Claire said. "Let's go take a shower."

"Sounds good to me." Elle said as she began to undress.

….

"That was a very hot shower, Pez." Elle said as she took a towel and began to dry off.

"Pez?" Claire asked as she grabbed her own towel.

"Short for Pez Di-Spencer." Elle said.

"Keep trying." Claire remarked. "Something we come to you."

"Claire Bear is just really hard to top." Elle said.

"How about we go to that theatre and see if we can get hired." Claire suggested as she started to get dressed.

"Alright." Elle said as she grabbed Claire's hand.

So what adventures are in store for Claire and Elle in New York. Bonus points to anyone who knows where I got the names from. And since it wasn't Nathan' s idea whose do you think it was (Even though it should be completely obvious.)


	10. Trouble in Parasise

The two girls left their apartment and drove toward a local movie theater. They both filled out applications and were pretty much hired on the spot. They were surprised.

"That's it?" Claire asked.

"Yeah that's it." The manager said. You two just need to come in tomorrow and I can give you your uniforms."

"Okay then." Elle said.

"You both need to wear white button-ups and black pants." The manager said.

"Okay we can do that." Elle said as the two of them left.

"That was quick." Claire said. "I expected them to call or something."

"So I guess we need to get our work clothes." Elle said.

"That seems like it would be a good idea." Claire agreed. "Where should we go to do that?"

"Well I'm sure why could get something like that at K-Mart." Elle said. "I actually did buy my clothes because Daddy didn't trust me to something as simple as shopping."

"You had to have the worst father ever, Ashley." Claire said.

"Yeah I would say so, C.B." Elle said. "Chocolate Bunny."

"You do realize that could mean Claire Bennet, don't you?" Claire said.

"Crap you're right." Elle said. "How about just Bunny."

"That could work." Claire said. "As long as people don't associate it with Playboy."

"Well I wouldn't mind my own issue of Playboy with pictures of you in it." Elle said.

"Why settle for pictures when you can have the real thing?" Claire said.

"You have a point." Elle said. "Still I wonder if there's somewhere I can get one of those outfits. I can't help but wonder how sexy you would look."

"I'll see if I can find one somewhere." Claire purred. "You'll just have a deal with a regular Spencer until then."

"That will definitely work for me." Elle said. "But I think we need to do more than just have sex. Do you wanna go a date tonight?"

"Sure but we don't have much cash left." Claire said.

"Well the movie will be free. And we can have a romantic dinner at home from McDonalds." Elle said. "That is the kind of stuff people do in this recession."

"Well it's only really a recession for adults who work for corporations." Claire said. "And it's only until we can use our assets again. This would be easier if the government couldn't track us."

"We'll get through this." Elle said. "Hopefully it won't take very long. So what movie do you know wanna see?"

"Well maybe we could see _Twilight_. I've been waiting to see it for a while." Claire said.

"I didn't know that you were into that sort of stuff, Spencer." Elle said.

"Yeah, I'm not really in it for the guys but I like the story." Claire said. "Please Ashley, can we see it?"

"You know that I can't resist you when you get like that." Elle said as she wrapped her arms around Claire. "You know we've been standing in front of the car for like 5 minutes. Maybe we should get inside at least."

"I think that would be a good idea." Claire agreed. "We should probably get going anyway."

"Now let's go and get you out of those pants." Elle said.

"Such a nice double entendre." Claire said. "How do you know that we'll even be trying them?"

"Because I want to try mine on and unless you wanna wait for me outside the dressing room, you'll try yours on as well."

"You just love getting me out of my pants, don't you?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I really do." Elle said as they headed to K-Mart.

'So we should buy one of each right now." Claire said. "We can buy more when we get paid."

"You know I've never actually been paid for anything before." Elle said.

"You weren't paid by the company?" Claire said.

"Nope I had to ask Daddy for money whenever I wanted to go out which wasn't very often." Elle said as picked some pants off the rack. "But it's okay. I'm free now. Let's go try these on."

Claire grabbed a pair and followed to the dressing rooms. They both went into the same stall. Claire was the first to start undressing. Elle smiled at her.

"What?" Claire asked.

"You're wearing my undies." Elle said. "They look good on you."

"I didn't really notice." Claire said. "It's hard to determine who's owns what clothing anymore."

"Yeah basically what's yours is mine and vice versa." Elle said.

"Yeah I think that's pretty much how it goes." Claire said as she started to pull her pants up. "So how do I look?"

"Your have a great ass." Elle said.

"Not exactly what I was going for." Claire said.

"Yeah but you know that you like to hear it, Bunny" Elle said.

"Only when it comes from you." Claire said. "Yeah I think I'm gonna get these."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Elle asked.

"Nope but you wanted to come in here." Claire said. "And I just love to please you."

"The feeling is completely mutual." Elle said as she kissed Claire.

"So just to be sure, the plan is a movie then dinner?" Claire said.

"Yup you got it Spencer." Elle said.

"Cool." Claire said. "So let's head back to the theater."

"I really hope they'll let us in free." Elle said. "We need to use most the money we have for food until we get paid. Good thing rent and utilities have been paid for. Your bio-daddy is pretty cool. Did you ever meet your half brothers?"

"They probably don't even know that I exist." Claire said as she they paid for their clothing and headed back to the movie theater.

They went to the manager that hired them.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" The manager asked.

"Yeah we were wondering if we could see a movie." Claire said.

"You have to work before you get that privilege." The manager said.

"Please." Elle said. "We're trying to a having a date here but we don't have much money."

"Did you just say date?" The manager asked. "Are you two…"

"A couple yeah." Elle said. "Now can you please help us out? We could apply somewhere else if you have a problem with that."

"No it just caught me by surprise." The manager said. "Just come on."

They soon found themselves in the theater. They found a corner and sat down.

At one point Elle whispered. "You know it would be so hot if Alice and Bella started making out."

"Yeah but Bella's too blinded by her love for Edward to consider it." Claire whispered back. "But it's still pretty good."

After the movie they headed to McDonalds and ordered to-go. They then headed back to their apartment and ate their fast food sitting close to each other.

"I brought something." Elle said as she put a CD in the stereo.

"What is this? World's Sappiest Lovesongs?" Claire asked as the music started to play.

"World's Greatest Love Songs." Elle said as she stroked Claire's brown locks. "Come on Bunny, don't you think this stuff is romantic."

"Of course it is Blondie. But it's like pure cheese." Claire said. "And all of these songs are ancient. How about we play something more recent?"

"What did you have in mind? Elle asked with a sighed. "And these songs aren't that old. Most of them are from the 80s."

"We weren't alive in the 80s, Ashley." Claire reminded Elle. She knew that Elle was but Ashley wasn't supposed to be. "I have just the CD for this."

Elle smiled as she heard _Fearless_ by Taylor Swift start to play.

"You're right this is better." Elle said. "Come on get up and dance with me."

The two of them got and danced around the room. Then a slower song came on.

"I can't believe this is our first date." Claire said.

"Yeah unless you count that karaoke thing." Elle said.

"I don't think we really should." Claire said as she slowed danced with her girlfriend.

A month later, Elle and Claire were still working at the movie theater. They hadn't heard anything about the search for people with abilities being called off. Claire headed out to the dumpster to take out the trash. Inside Elle received a text message.

"_Check on Claire. Rebel."_ It read. Elle didn't know what to think. Who was Rebel and why did she need to check on Claire? Was something bad about to happen?

Outside Claire began to put the trash in the trash in the dumpster. That was one part of the job that she hated.

"Claire Bennet?" A voice said.

Claire turned and looked at a short man with white hair surrounded by 2 other men. They were all dressed in black.

"No my name is Spencer." Claire said.

"Really?" The man said. From behind one of the men walked a 13-year-old girl. Claire recognized her as Molly Walker. "Tell me where Claire Bennet is."

Molly pointed at her.

"My name is Emile Danko." The man said. "I've come to take you. Now you can either come quietly or my associates and I can use force."

Claire was about to open her to speak when she heard the cackle of electricity as the two agents fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well it looks like someone isn't as dead as we thought they were." Danko said.

"Go to hell Nazi." Elle said, blue energy running down her hands.

"Now that's just not nice." Danko said as he drew his gun and pointed it at Claire's head. He didn't hesitate at all and fired.

Elle knew that if the bullet hit Claire in the head and killed her she wouldn't be able to heal herself. Claire looked terrified as Elle noticed one of the agents seemed to be able to control emotions and was projecting fear upon her.

Elle ran quickly and drove in front of the bullet before it hit Claire. But in doing so, it hit her right in the heart. Elle began to bleed heavily as she landed on the ground. Claire could look on in shock as Elle realized one last bolt at the agent as she succumbed to the bullet.

Okay people should know that it doesn't seem as bad as it looks. The next chapter will definitely have some surprises in it. Some of the stuff may confuse you but it will all be explained. And Molly appears. Horray for Molly.


	11. Shocking Results

I would like to say that I got the idea for this chapter from popnfresh's story _The Ties That Bind Us. _You should read it.

"Now that's just not nice." Danko said as he drew his gun and pointed it at Claire's head. He didn't hesitate at all and fired.

Elle knew that if the bullet hit Claire in the head and killed her she wouldn't be able to heal herself. Claire looked terrified as Elle noticed one of the agents seemed to be able to control emotions and was projecting fear upon her.

Elle ran quickly and drove in front of the bullet before it hit Claire. But in doing so, it hit her right in the heart. Elle began to bleed heavily as she landed on the ground. Claire could look on in shock as Elle realized one last bolt at the agent as she succumbed to the bullet.

Claire watched as Elle died and tears start to run down her face. But there was one emotion she felt even more than sorrow.

"You killed her!" Claire yelled.

"I would call it more self-defense." Danko said

Claire noticed Molly run off as anger began to flow through her. It was like something was surging through. Her eyes glowed a solid blue.

"MURDERER!" She said pointing at him but something completely unexpected happened. A large of wave of electricity was released from hand.

"What the hell?" Danko said. "You're not supposed to have this power."

That was the last thing he said before the full force of a million volts of electricity hit him head on. It was much more than any human body could take. At first she thought that Elle had done it but Claire looked and saw that she was still dead. Claire then noticed something. The wound where the bullet hit Elle was healing and the girl began to cough. She sat up without a scratch on her.

"What happened?" Elle asked. "Did you put your blood into me?"

"No I didn't." Claire said. "You just started healing."

"How?" Elle asked before noticing the charred body of Danko. "What did you do to him?"

"I used your ability." Claire said. "I don't know how but I was really angry and suddenly this lightning came out of my hands."

Before Elle could ask another question, Molly walked back over. "Are they dead?" She asked.

"Well he definitely is but the other two should be just unconscious." Elle told the 13-year-old. "We should get you out of here."

Claire took out her cell phone and texted the manager.

"What are you doing?" Elle asked.

"Texting our resignation." Claire said. "We don't need to be around when they're doing an investigation."

The three girls headed toward the car.

"So where are Mohinder and Matt?" Elle asked Molly.

"Mohinder's locked up in their hideout and Matt's in Los Angeles." Molly said.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of you until they get back." Claire said as she took out her phone again and dialed.

"Hello" Bennet said.

"Dad it's me." Claire said.

"Claire? You're not supposed to call this number. They've sent someone after you." Bennet said.

"I know." Claire said. "I killed him. It's really hard to explain."

Bennet made sure he was where no one was listening. "You killed Danko?" He asked. "He was the head of the whole operation. If he dies, Nathan gains control of everything and we can end all of this. Are you sure he's dead?"

"Unless he can withstand a lot of electricity he is." Claire said. "Right now we need to get out of here. We have Molly with us. I love you bye."

Back in Building 26, Bennet put his phone away and he walked over to Nathan.

"I have some good news." He said with a smile.

"What is it, Noah?" Nathan asked.

"Danko's dead. Claire won." The man with the glasses said. "I don't know how but that would put you in charge."

"So what do we do with all of the people that we captured?" Nathan asked.

"We need to let most of them go." Bennet said. "We should keep the ones with dangerous abilities for questioning. We can bring the company back to handle this. I'll call Angela. You need to set up a meeting with the President to end this search."

Back in New York, the three girls arrived at the Claire and Elle's apartment.

"You can sleep in the extra room." Elle said to Molly. "It's been a long night."

"How did you two use each other's powers?" Molly asked.

"We really don't know." Elle said. "Maybe Mohinder can help us figure that out but right now I think we all need to go to sleep."

She whispered to Claire. "I don't think tonight would be a good night to do anything other than sleep."

Claire nodded and headed to their bedroom. She stripped naked as she had been become accustomed to even on the nights where they just slept and got under the covers. Elle soon joined her.

"I love you." Claire said. "You saved my life."

"At the cost of my own." Elle said.

"Yeah but you healed." Claire said. "I could have brought you back anyway."

"It felt good, dying for someone that I loved." Elle said. "I just really wanna know how I was able to heal without your blood and also how you shocked him."

"Let's just sleep now." Claire said. "We may have to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright." Elle said as she kissed Claire before they both managed to fall asleep.

A few hours later., the phone rang. Elle picked it up.

"Hello this is Ashley Hale." She said sleepily.

"Oh I must have the wrong number." Mohinder Suresh said.

"Mohinder? No you have the right number. It's Elle." The blonde said. "Ashley's my cover."

"Do you have Molly with you?" Mohinder asked.

"Yeah she's asleep like I was." Elle said. "Will you be home tomorrow?"

"I should be. I'll call you at a reasonable time but I need you to take Molly to school tomorrow."

"Okay." Elle said. "Just let me go back to sleep."

"Good night Elle." Mohinder said.

Elle set the alarm to go off at 6:00 and went back to sleep.

Elle and Claire woke up the next morning to the sound of Jay-Z.

"Why'd you set the alarm?" Claire asked with a yawn.

"Because Mohinder called last night." Elle said. "We need to take Molly to school."

"Alright." Claire said as she began to get dressed.

Elle put a robe on and headed to the room Molly was in. She opened the door.

"It's time to wake up. Mohinder said that you were going back to school today." Elle said.

Molly nodded and got out of bed, wearing the same clothes she had from the previous night. Neither of the older girls had anything that would fit her thirteen-year-old body.

They walked to the kitchen where Claire was already dressed and making waffles.

"So don't you two need to school?" Molly asked.

"We don't start school for another month." Claire said. "We're about to start college."

"So when was the last time you went to school?" Elle asked.

"Well there was the school in India but I haven't been to this school in a while." Molly said. "I feel terrible for what I've done since Danko captured me and Mohinder."

"What did he make you do?" Claire asked.

"He made me find people. Special people." Molly said. "He said if he didn't he would kill Mohinder."

"Well you didn't mean to hurt anyone." Elle said. "That's all that counts. You shouldn't feel responsible for something that you couldn't control."

After breakfast Molly headed toward the shower and Claire turned on TV.

Nathan was on TV giving a press conference.

"I am here to announce that the United States government has been given some false information." Nathan said. "These so called special terrorists were not of any threat to national at all. The government has decided to stop searching for them since we have deemed that they are harmless."

"So it's all over." Elle said.

"Yeah." Claire said. "You know I was starting to like living here."

"Yeah other than the fact that we can't go back to that movie theater, it was pretty good." Elle said. "I wonder if we're still going to be Ashley and Spencer or we'll go back to using our real names."

"I think the first thing we need to worry about discovering what's wrong with our abilities." Claire said.

Hours later after they had dropped Molly off, Mohinder called from his home phone.

"Molly's off at school. Can me and Claire come to your lab?" Elle asked. "We have a few questions involving developments of our abilities."

"Sure you can. I'm all settled in right now." Mohinder said.

Within a short period of time, the two teenagers were at Mohinder's lab a.k.a. Isaac Mendez's old loft.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Mohinder asked.

"Do you know if it's possible for people to use the abilities of others?" Claire asked.

"You mean empathy like Peter has?" Mohinder asked.

"Kind of but what if people don't have the ability of empathy." Elle said.

"I don't quite understand what you mean." Mohinder said.

"I think it would better if we showed you." Claire as she release some electricity at Elle, enough to burn her skin which quickly healed.

"This is astounding!" Mohinder said. "There was a chapter in my father's book about this but I didn't think it was possible."

"Would you care to explain?" Claire asked. "I didn't get all the way through it."

"It basically states a theory that when two people with abilities are soul mates, they may be able to use empathy to copy each other's abilities. I want to run a few tests to see exactly how this will work." Mohinder said before realizing the look on Elle's face. "Don't worry they'll just be minor tests on you individually. I'll do nothing along the lines of what your father did to you."

Mohinder ran a few tests on each girl. For Claire it was to determine how much electricity she could produce without overloading her. For Elle he wanted to determine if her blood could produce healing qualities as well. Elle was a little shocked when Mohinder slashed himself with a knife and then injected himself with her blood which caused the cut to heal, determining his hypothesis was correct.

"Well it seems that both of you have gained each other's ability. Claire's electricity isn't as strong as Elle's. I suspect the complete rush of emotional energy is what allowed her to kill Danko." Mohinder said. "But with a little training she could be as powerful as you Elle."

A few weeks later Elle came home with a few pregnancy tests. She was at the point where she could use them. She thought it would be completely pointless but decided to get them anyway. She used the first one and it came out negative. She then tried each of them and they were all negative. Tears ran down her face as she ran to Claire.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"I think I had a miscarriage!" Elle shouted tearfully.

So basically Elle dying and landing on her stomach when she jumped in front of the bullet caused the miscarriage. I'm going to say that the baby wasn't developed enough to heal. But Elle is now immortal so that's good.


	12. Funeral, Meeting, and College

A few weeks later Elle came home with a few pregnancy tests. She was at the point where she could use them. She thought it would be completely pointless but decided to get them anyway. She used the first one and it came out negative. She then tried each of them and they were all negative. Tears ran down her face and she ran to Claire.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"I think I had a miscarriage!" Elle shouted tearfully.

"What?" Claire asked.

Elle showed Claire each test. "Why do bad things keep happening to me like this?" She asked.

Claire wrapped her arms around the weeping girl and hugged her letting her get it all out. The situation kind of made Claire think about how Sylar killed Meredith. It wasn't as sad because the two of them weren't exactly close but Claire realized that she done nothing. That night Elle cried herself to sleep in Claire's arms. It was also a rare occasion where the girls wore clothes to bed.

In the morning Claire was there when Elle woke up.

"How do you feel?" Claire asked as she walked Elle to the kitchen.

"A little better." Elle said. "I just can't believe that it's gone."

"I don't really know what to say in this situation." Claire said. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Thanks for being here for me." Elle said.

"I was thinking about having a funeral for Meredith." Claire said, changing the subject. I know it's kind of late but I haven't done anything."

"I've never been to a funeral." Elle said. "They thought I was too crazy to go to any. I didn't even get to go to father's funeral. I wouldn't have gone but I wasn't invited."

"So do you think I should do it?" Claire asked.

"Of course you should." Elle said as she buttered her toast. "Meredith loved you."

"I think we should do it in Texas." Claire said. "I'll call Nathan to see if I can get him to pay for it."

"If he won't, I will." Elle said. "Now that I can use my account again, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you." Claire said as she hugged Elle enthusiastically.

A few days later, the girls were in Kermit, Texas for Meredith's memorial service. Both Claire and Nathan spoke briefly. Claire reviewed a surprise at the procession. She was approached by a fat man with a shaved head.

"Flint, what are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Meredith was my sister." Flint said. "I guess that makes me your uncle."

"Yeah I guess it does." Claire said before there was an awkward silence. "Are you still a criminal?"

"No after Pinehearst burned down and being captured by the government I found a place where I could use my talent for something other than crime." Flint said.

"Well that's good to hear. Well it was nice seeing you." Claire said as she slowly hurried back to Elle.

"Did you know that he was my uncle?" Claire asked and Elle nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"These are things that you never asked." Elle said. "I know I lot about a lot of different people. I got very bored locked inside of the companies walls. I've especially enjoyed this last month and a half because I get to have a social life. I just wish that social life didn't include working at McDonalds."

"It's only until he start school." Claire said. "It's not that bad. Besides you look great in anything and you also look great in nothing."

"God I love you." Elle said as she hugged Claire.

"That's good because I love you too." Claire said. "But I think you're making me too happy. People are expecting me to grieve over the mother that I barely knew."

"Maybe we should get out of here then." Elle suggested. "This is making me uncomfortable."

"So when we're at college are we going to be Spencer and Ashley or Claire and Elle?" The brunette asked.

"I'm not sure." Elle said. "It would probably just be easier to use our fake names since we already have the information for them."

"Yeah I think that would be a good call." Claire said.

After the funeral, Elle and Claire returned to New York.

"Was that how you wanted it to go?" Elle asked.

"I guess. I've never planned a funeral before." Claire said.

"So what do we do now?" Elle asked.

"Ummm." Claire said before she realized something. "Fuck!"

"What?" Elle asked.

"I forgot to request off work. I need to be there in half an hour." Claire said as she began to change out of her dress and quickly into her McDonald's uniform. Elle couldn't help but laugh.

"This is going to be fun." Elle said, watching as Claire hopped into her socks. Elle held out a nametag. "Don't forget this, Spencer."

"What are you going to do?" Claire asked.

"Probably sit in the dining room with my iPod until you get off." Elle said.

"You're so lucky that you're off tonight." Claire said. "You should come in anyway."

"Claire I love you but I hate working at that place." Elle said. "I don't wanna work when I don't have to."

"Okay fine." Claire said. "I just hope they don't ask you to leave."

"I'll just go in the play area then." Elle said with a cute grin.

"Elle you're 17 not 7." Claire said. "How about we got o the park tomorrow, that way you won't embarrass yourself."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Spencer." Elle said.

"I love it when you do, Ashley." Claire said. "Now can you please drive me to work."

The next day, things were getting close to returning to normal for the two girls. Elle was beginning to teach Claire how to use the electricity that she had acquired. The two teenagers went to Central Park and headed toward the playground.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Claire said.

"Cut me some slack, Spencer." Elle said. "I had a really crummy childhood. The last time I went to a playground, I was 6."

"All right so what are we gonna do?" Claire asked.

"Ooh swings." Elle said. "You can push me."

"Only if I get a turn too." Claire said.

"Try not to push me too hard." Elle said. "I know that I can heal now but we shouldn't reveal ourselves in public."

"Well we've already come out once." Claire said.

"I don't think you'll understand. People will think of us as freaks." Elle said. "Having all of those tests done on me once was enough."

"I guess you're right." Claire said as her phone started to ring. "Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Who was that?" Elle asked.

"My dad." Claire said. "Apparently there's going to be a discussion for the new company and they want us to be there."

"I really don't want to get involved with that again." Elle said.

"And we'll tell them that we're not interested." Claire said. "Let's just go there and then we can come back here."

"Okay Bunny." Elle said as they drove from the park to the Petrelli mansion.

Within a short amount of time the group also consisted of Nathan, Peter, Bennet, Matt, Hiro, Mohinder, Daphne, and Ando. Angela then walked into the room.

"Good afternoon everyone." Angela said. "I have called you all here to announce that I am restarting The Company. This will be run differently than the last one after recent events that have happened. You all have Claire and Nathan to thank for the end of that."

Peter turned to Claire. "How did you kill Danko?" He asked.

"I think it would be best if I showed you." Claire said as she summoned some electricity in her hands. Everyone except Mohinder and Elle looked shocked.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked.

"Dr. Suresh believes that it's some sort of bond between Elle and I that we were able to gain each other's abilities." Claire explained. "To explain what explained, Danko found me at work using Molly. He prepared to shoot me in the head when Elle jumped in the way and took the bullet. As I watched her die, the electricity just ran through me and I was able to release enough to fry Danko. Then Elle began to heal. Unfortunately we think that the result caused her to have a miscarriage."

"That really is amazing." Peter said.

"Yeah but I think it's only between the two of us." Claire said. "So I heard that you got your ability back."

"Not quite." Peter said. "I have my ability but a weaker version of it. I can only have ability at a time and I can only get them by touching someone."

"I might be able to help with that." Ando said. "I have like this power to increase abilities. It was able to allow Daphne to travel back in time to save Hiro."

"It might be worth a try." Peter said.

So the group split into smaller groups: Peter, Ando, and Hiro. Mohinder, Daphne and Matt. And lastly there was Nathan, Bennet, Angela, Elle and Claire.

Daphne looked to Matt. "So do you think I can meet Molly finally?" She asked.

"As soon as she gets home from school." Matt said.

"I need a girlfriend." Mohinder said

Meanwhile with the group of Elle, Claire, Nathan, Bennet, and Angela

"So is there anything you want to say to Nathan?" Elle asked Angela.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Angela said.

"What is she talking about, Ma?" Nathan asked.

"You need to tell him before I do." Elle said. "I read his files. I read lots of files."

"You're adopted." Angela said. "When we injected you with the formula Arthur said that he wanted someone to carry on his legacy. I told him I would have a son in 10 years but he didn't want to wait that long so we adopted you."

"Why did you never tell me?" Nathan asked.

"Because I've always thought of you as my son even though I'm not your real mother." Angela said. "I didn't want to change any of that."

"It wouldn't have, Ma." Nathan said as he began to walk away. "But now I need some time to process this."

"Do you see what you did?" Angela said.

"He deserved to know." Claire said. "If he goes through anything like I did, he'll realize that just because you're not his mother, you still raised him and you love him."

"We should go." Elle said. "We're going back to the park."

When the girls returned to the park, Elle was the first to speak.

"So why were you looking at Peter like that?" Elle asked.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked.

"You looked like you were crushing on him." Elle said.

"Okay so I have a little bit of a crush on him." Claire admitted. "But that's all it is. I can get over it. I don't think about him when I'm kissing you or anything."

"I guess I can accept that." Elle said.

"You know you're the only one I love Blondie." Claire said. "Now let's go on the swing. Last one there has to push."

The two began running to the swings.

2 weeks Claire pulled the campus of NYU.

"So this is college." Elle said. "It doesn't look anything like the movies."

"That's because movies sensationalize everything." Claire said as she began to check the signs for the dorms. She eventually found their dorm and parked there. "So have decided on your major yet?"

"I was thinking music since that's what I want to do." Elle said. "Will take some classes with me?"

"Actually I was planning to just sign up for whatever you do so we can be in the same classes." Claire said. "I like being with you."

"It will be good to meet some new people. We can make some friends who are around our own age." Elle said.

"Yeah it would be good." Claire said. "I think we should wait to tell people that we're a couple until we get to know some people. There's no need to scare people away. Plus it would help with my trust issues."

'Okay Bunny." Elle said. "It wouldn't be a lie to say I'm your BFF. Although, it's a bit more literal in our case. Forever is really forever for us now."

"Yeah I got that." Claire said. "So do you get to know our room?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Elle said.

The next day they both went to Sociology class. Their first assignment was to sit with someone that they didn't know and get to know them.

Claire sat with a tall, dark-haired girl and Elle sat with a boy with brown hair.

"Alright my name's Ashley." Elle said.

"Zach." The boy said. "So where are you from?"

"I've been a bunch of different places but I've lived here for the last two months." Elle said. "You?

"Texas." Zach said.

"So is there anything else I should know about you?" Elle asked.

"Well I'm majoring in filmmaking." He said. "Have you decided your major yet?"

"Probably music." Elle said.

Meanwhile Claire was talking to her person.

"Hi I'm Spencer." The brunette said.

"I'm Gretchen." The dark-haired girl said. "I don't really know what else to say."

"Well how about, where are you from?" Claire asked.

"I'm from Virginia." Gretchen said. "I actually didn't expect to get into this school. So where did you come from?"

"Well I spent most of my life in Texas." Claire said. "So what was your last job?"

"I worked in a Blockbuster in Virginia. They closed down before I left." Gretchen said. "Same question I guess."

"I just quit the McDonald's in town. I've lived here for the past few months." Claire said. "Have you decided on your major yet?"

"Not quite." Gretchen said. "What about you?"

"Well I'm taking all of the same classes as my friend." Claire said as she looked over to Elle. "I've been told that I have a good voice so I might give music a try."

"That sounds cool but something I could never do. I sound like one of those American Idol rejects." Gretchen said, chuckling slightly.

After class, Claire and Elle went back to their room.

"Claire, I don't think you should be friends with that girl." Elle said.

"You said we should make friends." Claire said.

"Friends yes." Elle answered. "Friends that want to get into your pants, no. I saw how she was looking at you."

"How about we wait before making assumptions. We can head to a party tonight." Claire said. "Anyway what about that guy you were talking to?"

"He's gay." Elle said. "He didn't tell me but he kept looking other guys. Most guys his age would be happy to have a pretty girl in front of them or at least look at other girls if they're not interested."

"What was his name by chance?" Claire asked.

"Zach." Elle said.

"I knew I recognized him. I knew him in Odessa." Claire said. "I should really talk to him I haven't seen him in a long time."

Hours later they walked into the party.

"I think we should do a little mingling." Elle said. "You have my cell text me when you're ready to leave. I'm not gonna drink anything and I don't think you should either after what happened last time."

"Right." Claire said. "But I don't regret that."

"I don't regret it either." Elle said as she went into the crowd.

Claire however went toward the couches, knowing she would have a better chance of meeting people.

Gretchen then approached her. "Hey Spencer." She said.

"Hey Gretchen." Claire said.

"You know you look really pretty." Gretchen slurred.

"And you look kind of wasted." Claire pointed out.

Gretchen's alcohol-driven state of mind led her to kiss Claire. Elle was walking by she saw it and walked out quickly before Claire pushed her off.

"Gretchen what the hell?" Claire asked.

"You're just really hot.' Gretchen said.

"Gretchen, I have a girlfriend, one that's probably really upset. I'm sorry but stop." Claire said. "I have to go."

Claire rushed up to her dorm room where she hoped to find Elle. She did and she looked upset.

"Elle, I can explain." Claire said.

"Okay start." The blonde said.

"She kissed me!" The brunette said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Elle asked.

"I pushed her off right as you were leaving. I wasn't going to shock her." Claire said. "I didn't like that at all."

"I told you you should stay away from her." Elle said.

"Okay you were right." Claire said.

"You know what Claire, just go." Elle said. "I don't want you here tonight."

So there's a lot going on in this chapter. We have a lot of new characters in this chapter including: Flint, Daphne, Peter, Hiro, Ando, Zach, and Gretchen. I'm sorry to any Gretchen but her attraction to Claire would cause problems between Elle and Claire. And Zach fans, I'm keeping him as the writers intended him and made him gay. Filmmaking is a very realistic major for him.


	13. Peter and the Ring

Claire rushed up to her dorm room where she hoped to find Elle. She did and she looked upset.

"Elle, I can explain." Claire said.

"Okay start." The blonde said.

"She kissed me!" The brunette said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Elle asked.

"I pushed her off right as you were leaving." Claire said. "I didn't like that at all."

"I told you you should stay away from her." Elle said.

"Okay you were right." Claire said.

"You know what Claire, just go." Elle said. "I don't want you here tonight."

"What?" Claire asked.

"Claire, I'm not breaking up with you but I need some to myself." Elle said.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Claire asked.

"I don't care." Elle said. "Here's the car keys. We can talk about this later."

"Why are you so upset at me? It wasn't even my fault." Claire remarked as she took the keys.

"Claire, I died for you." Elle said. "I kind of want to know that I can trust you. Please leave."

"Elle, I love you. I want you to know that." Claire said as she went out the door. She realized that she had forgotten her coat but she didn't really need it as she couldn't get sick. She headed to the car and began to drive. She didn't want to go anywhere she would be alone so she headed to Peter's apartment. He wasn't there so she waited by the door until he arrived.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Peter asked as he noticed her.

"Elle kicked me out for the night." Claire said.

"What happened?" Peter said as he let her in.

"We went to a party and this girl I just met kissed me. Elle saw it and I think she overreacted a little." Claire said. "She told me to leave."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Peter asked as he put up a newspaper clipping on the wall.

"You saved all of these people?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Peter said. "Ando's power made it so I can have 2 abilities at once. I copied Daphne's speed and Mohinder's strength."

"You're still a hero." Claire said.

"Yeah but something's missing." Peter said. "But enough about me let's talk about you and Elle. Did you guys break up?"

"No she said she wasn't breaking up with me." Claire said as she began to cry. "I really love her. I just want there to be a way I can show it."

"Wow. I wish I could tell you the answer to that." Peter said. "You can stay here as long as you need to. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Peter, you're too selfless for your own good." Claire said. "That's what I loved about you. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah maybe if I'm lucky, I can find something like you and Elle have." Peter said before he realized what he said. "Well not exactly like."

"Peter, I didn't know you swung that way." Claire said as she giggled. "There's this guy in my class that might be interested."

"No I mean a girl like Elle." Peter said.

"So now you're gay and you want a sex change." Claire said.

"Claire!" Peter said blushing heavily. "I meant a straight girl that can be for me what Elle is for you."

"Yeah I was only teasing." Claire said. "So have you talked to any of those people you saved? Maybe that's how you'll find your next girlfriend."

"That's a little unethical." Peter said.

"I don't mean ask her on a date while you're saving her." Claire said. "I mean maybe you could visit some people you saved in the hospital and talk to them and you could make some friends or a possible girlfriend that way. I fell for you after you saved me."

"So you're saying all of this in the past tense." Peter said. "What happened?"

"Well Elle came into my life and then left but when she came back I wanted to tell her and then she went to Pinehearst and I thought about you but then she came back again and ever since then I've known that I've loved her." Claire explained.

"She loves you too." Peter said. "Part of my power is empathy which means I can feel what other people feel."

"I just hope that I didn't blow it." Claire said.

"I don't think that this will change anything." Peter said. "Mohinder said that you two are soul mates as proven by you gaining each other's abilities. Just buy her some flowers and chocolate."

Claire laughed at the joke Peter made. "Thanks for helping me, Peter. Maybe in another lifetime we could have been together." She said. "Now I should probably sleep."

"I have a shirt that you can wear." Peter said. "You two are going to be okay though."

"So do you have Angela's ability too?" Claire asked.

"No." Peter said. "Just trust me. It will work out."

"Okay I trust you." Claire said as she took Peter's shirt and headed to bed.

That night she dreamed that she was wearing a white dress and Elle was wearing a black one. She knew that was the answer. She needed to ask Elle to marry her. In the morning she woke up and got dressed and headed to Peter's kitchen to find him there.

"I think know what I need to do." Claire said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to ask Elle to marry me." Claire said.

"You do know that gay marriage isn't legal in New York don't you?" Peter said.

"Then we can head over to Toronto and do it." Claire said. "I just need some money to get some money to buy a ring."

"I'll pay for the ring." Peter said. "Let's go out and get one."

"I have class today." Claire said.

"Claire you can probably make up whatever you missed. This is more important." Peter said.

So they drove to a jewelry store and were greeted by a salesperson.

"Can I help you two?" He asked.

"Yes we were just looking for a good ring." Peter said.

"Right this way." The man said. "So how long have you two been going out?"

"We're not together." Claire said.

"So you're helping him pick out something for his girlfriend then?" The salesman assumed.

"Actually he's helping me." Claire said. "He's my uncle."

"Well we get a few girls every year that want to propose to their boyfriends." The salesman said.

"Girlfriend." Claire corrected.

"Okay now that's a new one." The salesman said. "Do you know what kind of diamond you're looking for?"

They spent an hour at the store before Claire walked out with the ring of her choosing.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I think she will, Spencer." Peter said, not really used to her new name. "Why Spencer anyway?"

"You'd have to ask my dad." Claire said. "I really don't know. Thanks for helping me Peter, I'll pay you back."

"Don't." Peter said. "It's a gift. For your birthday."

"Okay." Claire said as she hugged him. "Well I guess I'm gonna go pop the question now. Wish me luck."

Claire headed back to her dorm room. Elle should've been getting out of class around that time. She walked in and saw the blonde girl was there.

"You weren't in class." Elle said.

"Yeah Peter took me shopping." Claire said.

"Oh." Elle said with a sad frown on her face. She closed the door behind her.

"Elle, Peter and I know nothing is going to happen between me and him." Claire said "You're the only one I love. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

"Claire I'm not in the mood right now." Elle said.

"Please I know you'll like this." Claire said.

"Okay." Elle said as she closed her eyes. She could hear some shuffling and what appeared to be clothes being taken off and changing of positions.

"Okay you can open them now." Claire said.

Elle opened her eyes and saw Claire, completely naked, holding a box with a ring.

"Oh my god!" Elle said.

"Elle, will you marry me?" Claire asked.

"Well I can't really say no to you when you're naked." Elle said. "But where are we going to get married?"

"We can figure all of that out later." Claire said as she put the ring on Elle's finger. "And I think we should just tell everyone. If they can't handle the fact that we're a couple, that's their problem."

"Claire I'm so happy." Elle said as she hugged the naked girl. "You know maybe I am in the mood after all."

"I knew that this would put you in a good mood." Claire said. "You know a year ago when I first met you, I'd never thought that I would be proposing to you naked."

"Well life's full of surprises, Bunny." Elle said as she began to remove her own clothes. They fell back on the bed that they shared.

As they went through the week, Claire and Gretchen were able to bury the hatchet and become friends. In fact Claire and Elle invited to take her and Zack to a gay club so they could each possibly find someone. They had even gotten around to telling their new friends about their abilities. As it turned out, Gretchen had an ability as well. She could produce and control light.

"So you two are engaged now?" Gretchen said. "That's so cool. So how long have you been together anyway?"

"Officially two months." Claire said. "But we've been friends for over a year."

Elle knew that she was lying but she didn't care. She thought it was good that Spencer and Ashley hadn't gone through the tumultuous series of events that Claire and Elle had.

"It was so romantic." Elle said. "I walked in the room and there Spencer was on one knee. It was simple but perfect."

"They say it always is." Zach said trying to get used to the fact that Claire was Spencer. "So I should probably go. I've got a big project that I'm working on."

"Let's go out there and dance." Elle said as she grabbed Claire by the hand.

So that's the last official chapter. The wedding will be included in the epilogue. It was so much to write the scene with Claire making fun of Peter and people get to know that Gretchen and Claire as friends and nothing now.


	14. Epilogue

Elle and Claire were a few months into college with midterms were approaching. On top of that they were beginning to think of when to have the wedding.

"Maybe we should do it this summer." Elle suggested.

"I was thinking more around the time of Ashley's birthday." Claire said. "Most states you have to be eighteen to get married."

"We can just use my old I.D." Elle said. "I don't really wanna wait till October."

"That might work in theory but I don't know if anyone would believe that you're 25." Claire said.

"It's not my fault." Elle said.

"It kind of is." Claire said. "You're the one who wanted to be a teenager again."

"Well I didn't think I was going to gain your ability and it does make sense for you to be dating someone your own age." Elle said.

"It really isn't that long." Claire said. "This way we'll have plenty of time to make sure that we can plan the perfect wedding."

"You can never plan the perfect wedding, Claire." Elle said. "The unexpected is what makes perfection. I was thinking that maybe instead of hiring an expensive singer we could do our own singing."

"I don't know it seems like it would be weird to sing at your own wedding." Claire said.

"Well we're not exactly normal. At least consider it, Claire Bear." Elle requested.

"So we're back to the old nickname now?" Claire asked.

"Well it is my favorite one." Elle said. "So have figured out places we can do this?"

"Well we can go to Connecticut, Vermont, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, or Iowa in the United States or we could go across the border to Canada." Claire said.

"I don't really care where we get married." Elle said. "How about Connecticut? It's the closest."

"That will be good." Elle said.

Over the summer Nathan revealed to the world that he had an ability and others soon followed in his footsteps. It seemed like the country was divided into two sides, people who supported people with abilities and people who turned on them. Claire and Elle made a bit of history on their own. They became the first people with abilities to try out for Simon Cowell's new show _The X-Factor_. They tried out for the show because it allowed groups. They made it to Hollywood.

On October 4th 2009, the day after Ashley's birthday, the girls were set to be married. A lot of friends were in attendance. Claire wore a standard white dress whereas Elle woke a black dress with a white front and a bowtie. Gretchen, Daphne and Molly were Claire's bridesmaids and Peter, Mohinder, and Zach were Elle's groomsmen. They really were just the guys in tuxes since the only one who helped with her preparation was Zack.

Among the guest in attendance were Ando and his new bride Kimiko who was also Hiro's sister. Hiro was there as well with a redheaded girl named Charlie. Charlie had originally been killed by Sylar. Hiro went back and time saved her from Sylar and used a blood sample from Claire to heal her brain aneurism. But because he didn't want to mess up time any further, Hiro asked Charlie to wait until the present for them to be together and she did. Claire thought it was one of the most romantic stories that she had ever heard. Nathan brought Tracy to the wedding, he had announced that he would run for president but on his own terms, not his mother's.

Claire and Elle went through the vows and said their "I dos".

"By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Elle lifted the veil from Claire's face and kissed her on the lips. Claire then grabbed the bouquet and tossed it back. Daphne using her ability managed to catch it. She could only smile as she looked at Matt. They then went to the reception where it seemed like Peter was one of the only ones without a date. Claire was currently danced with Bennet so Elle walked over to her best man.

"So I guess you're not having any luck with your love life." Elle said to him.

"As a matter of fact I'm dating a girl at the hospital." Peter said.

"You should have brought her, dummy." Elle said as she zapped him lightly in the arm.

"We haven't been dating very long." Peter said as he rubbed his arm despite the fact that she hadn't shocked him very hard. "So I hear that you're going to Hollywood next week. How does that feel?"

"It's a little nerve-racking." Elle said. "It really felt great to be told by Simon Cowell that me and Claire had good voices. Claire was even more exciting since she hasn't been singing as long as I have. We're actually going to be singing in a few minutes."

Once Claire was finished dancing, they took the stage.

"Elle suggested that we do this." Claire said as she began to sing and later Elle joined in.

_People are talking, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing something we don't, Darlin'.  
_

**I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous,  
Could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'.**

_**Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?**_

Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

The guests applauded as the two girls sung.

After their wedding, the girls went to Japan for their honeymoon. They went on to win The X-Factor by a slim margin. Elle celebrated by giving Claire a kiss that only proved what the tabloids have been expecting. Both their debut single and debut album landed at #1. Eventually when they decided that they were ready to have children, Peter donated some sperm and Claire gave birth to their son, Noah Claude Bennet. The two of them made it through some hard times together including when Nathan became the 5th president to be assassinated when he had a rock embedded in his windpipe by Joseph's brother Samuel. Claire wanted to bring him back but Elle encouraged her not to since they didn't need to play God. They were reminded the problems of immortality as they watched their friends and loved ones die but they had each other to get through it.

They were at their 30th anniversary when they decided to renew their vows. The views on both gays and people with abilities had changed since then. They both still looked as young as the day that at the carnival. They stopped by a liquor store where they always seemed to get hassled about the fact that they shouldn't be drinking since their bodies were still 17. They managed to do what would seem by maintaining their careers since they never aged.

On their 2nd honeymoon, they both took their glasses of champagne.

"So what's your favorite day of the last 30 years?" Claire asked.

"If I had to be honest I would say it was the day of the Eclipse after the Eclipse." Elle said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because up until that I was lost." Elle said. "And then you found me."

So that covers about everything. I had Hiro save Charlie because she is one of my favorite characters and I was unhappy with what the writers did with her. Because Nathan revealed his ability, the whole Redemption arc didn't happen. I would like to thank all of those have read and reviewed this story you guys rock.


End file.
